My Heart's Key
by Day Star
Summary: This is a Gabuari. (Gabumon/Hikari) I believe that this the first fan fiction with these two characters..


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, although I wish I did.  
This story contains what I believe to be the first Gabuari. (Gabumon/Hikari). If the thought of digimon and humans falling in love disgusts you then you should leave now. Oh, and Gabumon's poem is also my creation too.  


My Heart's Key  


The digidestined are hiking up the steep sides of a cliff. A river rages below them. Kari is thinking about her crush, who is walking ahead of her and Sora. Nobody she had ever met was so wise and comforting. How she would love to run her fingers through his thick white and purple fur. Of course that would never happen. Gabumon cared for her she knew, but it was the kind of love Tai and Matt had for her, that of a big brother. Kari wanted a different kind of love with Gabumon. If only he would look at me the way Tai looks at Sora. She thinks mournfully.   
Suddenly everyone comes to a grinding halt.  
OK everyone we have to cross this bridge. Tai says indicating the creaky bridge swaying in the wind.   
Are you nuts? argues Matt. That thing couldn't support us.   
I think that Matt's right. spoke up Sora.  
Well, I think that logically we all agree that we need to cross, and we all agree that the bridge wouldn't support our wait. So we have to cross in teams. said the keeper of knowledge Izzy.   
And so they cross all take turns crossing the bridge. Matt and Gabumon had finally crossed when they hear a rumbling.  
Do you hear something Tai? asks Sora worriedly.  
The ground begins to shake violently. A boulder falls, knocking Gabumon off the side. Matt screams. Gabumon falls on a branch sticking out of the cliff, dazing him. As the ledge breaks away from the rest of cliff the digimon and their partners scream as they are plunged into the raging current below. Gabumon recovers in time to see all his friends falling. He frantically scales down the cliff, scouring the river in hopes of finding his friends. His sharp eyes make out small figure being jounced in the waves. Kari hang on! Gabumon runs to the edge of the river. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. He flings himself into the waves. Swimming faster then a shark, Garurumon comes up under Kari. She clings to him gagging and shivering. One bounce and they are out of the river, but not out of danger. Kari's lips are blue and she is shivering violently. She is semi conscious.   
Hang on sweetie. We are going to get you warm real soon. He says.   
Why is he calling me that? I must be dreaming thinks Kari.   
I love you Garurumon. She murmurs.   
He blushes underneath his warm fur. Garurumon bounds over the fallen cliff debris. He had noticed a cave earlier. He had to get her warm before it was too late. In no time the cave had a blazing fire. I think that she is going to be all right, thinks Gabumon. Her lips are returning to their usual sweet and soft pink. I know that digimon aren't supposed to feel this way about humans. We should only feel protective of them. I feel protective of Kari, but I also feel more. Much more than I should. I have to get away from those beautiful brown eyes before I do something crazy like kiss her.   
Kari, I'm going to find us some food. Try to rest, O.K. Be careful out there Gabumon. Kari pleads.   
Don't worry Kari, I'll be back soon.  
In no time at all Gabumon returns with some fish, and some berries. He begins to prepare their meal as Kari rests.  
I hope that you are hungry. I made my specialty for you fish berry ala Gabumon. He says handing her a smooth shell that made a very good plate.  
mmmm. Gabumon this is delicious. This is the best food I have every tasted.   
Better than Matt's cuisine? Gabumon questions playfully.  
Much better.  
Gabumon cannot stop the grin spreading over his face.  
We should rest now Kari. Tomorrow we will start looking for the others. Kari nods, and tries to sleep. She cannot. She tosses and turns. Gabumon sits next to her, deep in thought. He hesitantly touches the soft hair of the girl next to him. Gabumon hesitates, and then continues. Perhaps if I recited some poetry it would help you sleep. She smiles up at him, nodding, sending a warmth he has never felt before in his heart. She snuggles up close to his warm furry body.   
Kari, I um wrote this poem for someone special. I always wanted to share it with you, but I've never had the opportunity before. I call it My Heart's Key.  


_I watch her as she laughs  
sunlight radiating within  
she and I are each others halves  
Although I cannot tell her, for it might be a sin  
I love her from fur to toe  
Her light is my heart's key  
but I'm afraid she cannot ever know  
because she and I can never be.  
_

The sound of his deep voice, along with the steady beating of his heart almost lulls her to sleep.  
She murmurs. Gabumon, that was beautiful. Is it about Gatomon?  
Gatomon? Oh no. I wrote it for, well you. Gabumon stammers. I always think of human hair as fur.  
She blushes. Gabumon, I love you too. Kari whispers. Their lips meet and all becomes right with the world again. Kari falls asleep in his arms.  
Their shadows became one on the walls of the cave. And, as Gabumon drifted off to sleep too, he realized that this is perhaps the way it should be. Digimon and humans could love each other in this way too. 


End file.
